The New Coney Island Warriors
by Bloodydemon666
Summary: Okay, I wanted to have something with street fighting voilence, so I thought, Naruto/Warriors. I'm adding new gangs into the fold, so, I came up with "The New Coney Island Warriors" We of the Warriors were framed for killing Cyrus so, we have to fight to get back to Coney Island, Read&Review and no flaming or anonymus/guest reveiws!
1. Introduction

**Introductions**

**BloodyDemon666: **Okay, I want to do something with some street fighting martial arts and with lots of gangs and crap. So I decided to combine Naruto with the 1979 movie and 2005 video game of "The Warriors" And as an added bonus, I'm adding in new gangs. The Cosplayers, a group that dresses in video game and anime costumes. The Rejects, a group of gothic anime characters. And the Brooklyn Nite Fist, a group of mixed realistic and anime members who are really hardcore!

**Hinata**: Don't forget about the classics, like The Boppers, The Hi Hats, The Lizzies, The Turnbull

A.C.s, The Rouges, Even the Gramercy Riffs and The Orphans. We however, are the Coney Island Warriors. Another thing, I'm not the stuttering shy young Hinata you knew, I'm a hardcore and fearless leader and I go by the name of "White Eyes" because of my Byakugan. Cochise? Could you do the honors of giving our audience the down low of this crossover?

Cochise: Okay, we of The Warriors are called by Cyrus, the leader of the Gramercy Riffs. Only nine of us were called to the truce. The rest of the gang had to hold down the fort, during the truce, Cyrus gets shot by Luther, a member of the rouges. He then blames The Warriors, and we have to bop our back to Coney Island. Plus we're having a couple of character changes, Sai is Rembrandt and Naruto is Fox.

**Ajax: **You forgetting something, The disclaimers and the rating? You should give them the disclaimer, you dumb fuck! Along with the rating.

**BloodyDemon666: **Alright, Alright. You don't have to be a fucking dick about it Ajax. I don't own Naruto and I do not own The Warriors for they properly belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Walter Hill and Paramount Productions. I do give props to those men for giving me the idea for this crossover. Also the rating is M for Violence, blood, and adult language. No lemons though.

**Naruto:**(Yawning) This is getting boring, can we hurry up and knock a few skulls in?

**BloodyDemon666: **In a minute, we need to do the trailer first, then we can knock a few heads in! Without further ado, may we present to you, The New Coney Island Warriors, Enjoy!


	2. Trailer

**Trailer**

Announcer: These are the armies of the night! (The Scene shows different gangs coming together during Cyrus' enclave)

Announcer: The Boppers, (A group of pimp like men wearing purple suits and hats) The Hi Hats, (A group of clowns wearing top hats and red shirts with black pants and suspenders) The Lizzies, (A group of all female gang members) The Furies, (A bunch of baseball players wearing Face paint walking upstairs grabbing baseball bats) The Cosplayers, (A group of men with costumes from different anime and video game genres) The Brooklyn Nite Fist, (A group of men both realistic and anime with Mohawks, wearing punk like clothing and sunglasses with one carrying a boombox) The Rejects, (A group of gothic anime men who are extremely dangerous) The Turnbull A.C.s (A group of multicultural skinheads riding a green bus chasing the heroes) , The Gramercy Riffs, Sauske: Riffs! Riffs: Yeah Right! And The Warriors. (A group that wear the vests with the Warriors logo on them boarding a subway)

Announcer: They're from Coney Island, now stuck in the Bronx, 27 miles behind enemy lines, (The scene shows the Warriors getting chased up the stairs by The Turnbull A.C.'s) Now between them and safety, lie 40,000 cops (The cops appear during the enclave) and 200,000 sworn enemies. Sauske: Now I want them all! I want all the Warriors! (Montage of the Warriors fighting with some of the gangs) But can they survive for one night?

THE WARRIORS!

Now Playing!

**Okay ladies and gentlemen, that was the trailer and the first coming (no sexual intentions) chapter is the origins of Otaku (My character) and White Eyes (Hinata Hyuga) and if you plan on leaving a review, I only ask that you don't flame and no anonymous reviews.**

**Possible character origins: (Limit 5 including Otaku and White Eyes)**

**Possibilities:**

**Wild Dog (Kiba Inuzuka)**

**Rembrandt (Sai)**

**Fox (Naruto Uzumaki)**

**Origami (Konan)**

**Puppet (Sasori)**

**Or you can choose which character you want to use as a cameo or Warrior in your review!**

**Sincerely, BloodyDemon666**


End file.
